Needs Must
by NekoVamp666
Summary: WARNING: Very mature content, sex/bondage, over 18's only My first ever fanfiction a one-shot between death & my fan-character desire (female nephillim) Enjoy people x


**Darksiders II**

 **Needs must**

The night slowly came upon the temple of sin, leaving only the gently glow of flame torches to eluminate its walls and corridors. The many beings that visited were gradually returning to thier quarters having enjoyed the many pastimes that were on offer here, it was most tiring to keep a constant control over the somewhat smooth running of things and no-ne knew this more than desire, she always felt weary at the end of each day for channelling the power of the seven sins for others to enjoy was no small task. At least this night she would have momentary reprieve from her duty, after more than 2 years since the four horseman had visited the eldest of them, the most feared and the one she loved had returned. She had barely been able to contain her joy when word reach her of his arrival, thier reunion had been all to brief that time ago, so much to question and explain. However it had been enough for them to bond and become so deeply intimate though none but a rare few would believe such a thing had happened given her horsemans reputation. Desire stared out towards the expanse of the temple garden, the silence had been apparrent for a fair while and she was sure that nothing else was needed of her now, there were to be no disturbances tonight, no interruptions. She had left orders with her servants that once she retired to her chamber none were to enter or they would be punished and not by her, with a deep exhale she left the garden behind and headed to where her love was waiting.

Death stretched his aching limbs as he got out of the bath, he felt all the more better now that he was clean and well fed. It felt like a century since he was last pleased to be somewhere, to be with someone more importantly, heaven help him he could not have wanted to be anywhere else and now that he'd finally arrived he could relax, allowing his thoughts to focus on the female he would soon be enjoying. HIS female, the only other he wanted so close to him for no-one calmed him, touched him or loved him like she did. It had pained him greatly that duty forced him to leave but both of them had this burden and at least it made her understand that sometimes he would be gone for a long time, two years though had been far too long in his mind, even the necessary slaughter of those who opposed the council did nothing to distract him from thinking about her. He had given his word that he would return to her the moment the council's orders were done but it had taken longer than expected, no matter he would make up for it this night and for as many nights as he could. Drying himself death got dressed into the fresh linens left by the servants, he didn't bother with his armour for he wasn't going to need it so he left it neatly stacked upon the floor of her bed chamber. There was a thick smell of incense in the air and the room was warmly lit, desire certainly kept her private quarters in good order and made sure they were always comfortable. His eyes surveyed the large bed in the centre and he smiled beneath his mask at he thought of what he would soon be doing upon it, he'd hoped that she would have been here by now but she had her own affairs to deal with and it was fustrating. Impatience was getting the better of him so he decided on a short walk outside, that would surely pass the time until he could be with her.

Desire entered her private chambers, her heart was dancing at the the thought of finally being with her horseman again and she could not wait to be alone with him. Entering the bedchamber she was a little disappointed to find he was not waiting within, but he had been here that much was clear, his armour was in a tidy pile at the far end of the room and the scent of steam told her he had bathed. He would not be far and would soon return, she took a brief moment to look at herself in the mirror, checking for anything that would spoil her appearance. Death cared for more than just her beauty but that didn't stop her wanting to make an effort, as a female nephillim she knew the importance of keeping her body in good health, it was something all females of her kind had prided themselves on doing well. Taking a brush she groomed her long black hair smooth before making her way over to her side of the bed, something knocked the side of her heeled boot as she turned and she looked down to see the corner of a wooden box poking out from underneath the dresser. Confused she reached down and placed the box on the top surface, it was simple item and it was scuffed with scratches, it wasnt like anthing she owned and she couldn't remember leaving anything on the floor. Desire fiddled with the catch to try and open it, maybe what was inside would answer what this was and with a little more effort it popped open. The items within only gave more questions but they made her freeze solid, there were several objects and even though she didn't know quite what they were, she knew what they were for, a succubus demon who lived in the temples chamber of lust owned many similar items to these ones. The demon specifically catered for the more depraved sexual needs of others, desire had spoken with her on a few occasions and some of the things told about what other beings wanted made even her stomach roll a little, what on earth were such things doing in her bedchamber? Suddenly her heart sunk and her blood ran cold as a memory flashed though her head, she had greeted her beloved horseman only briefly when he arrived as she had other business to attend to at the time but she remebered this box, it had been strapped to despairs saddle, it belonged to death. These items were for use upon others as a means of sexual torture, what was he doing with such things, NO! he could not be!, he could not have another NO!. Time seem to stop around her, anger, fear and sadness came over her all at once.

Death returned promptly to desire's private rooms hoping he had not been too long, he had taken a brief walk outside to pass the time waiting for her and upon entering he immediatly smelled her, that sweet rose perfume she wore told him she was here. He made his way over to her bedchamber finding the door open, she was standing with her back to him unaware of his presence, his eyes looked over her figure with a ravenous hunger and what a added treat to get the chance to surprise her with the first move. Standing behind her he swiftly wrapped his arms around her torso and was rewarded with a high pitched yelp but he was in no way prepared for what happened next, Desire pushed her arms outwards to break out of his embrace before spinning round to land a punch to the side of his head. Death braced his arm on the dresser whilst holding his head with his free hand and a sharp painful thudding ran inside his skull.

Death: AARRGGGHH! Desire what in hell are you..."

He lost his words when he looked up, the tattoo's on her uncovered parts of skin were glowing and her eyes were filled with rage, there was a line of tears running down her cheeks and her chest was heaving heavily. Death was rarely taken aback by anything but the look on her face instantly worried him and for the first minute they both stared at eachother neither one of them daring to move, Confustion rushed though deaths mind on what had just happened, this was not the welcome he had expected. He glanced around the room before his eyes spotted the reason for her sudden behaviour, there was a box open upon the dresser, its contents revealed and in that instant everything crashed around him, by the creators of heaven and hell no No NO! .Death looked up again to meet her eyes and his heart began to thunder in his chest

Death: "Desire"

He took only one step forward but her response was instant, sparks of lightning began to flicker over her skin before she darted for the door. Death however seemed to predict her move and he slammed the door shut before grabbing and restraining her in a tight embrace, Desire growled as the lightning began to eminate in larger sparks over her body but he didn't let go, only held her tighter. She started to squirm violently, the clawed tips of her gauntlets dug into his arms and pierced his flesh, unable to escape she could do nothing else but scream.

Death: "Desire please!"

Desire: "NNNGHH! Let go of me!, LET GO OF ME!"

Death: "No, desire please! let me explain"

She took no note of his words and continued to try and wriggle free but death was far too strong and not even the bleeding wounds she'd inflicted made any differance. His thick arms held her even tighter and before long she found herself struggling to breathe, exhaustion and anguish soon sapped her of any strength and she fell limp in his arms. She began to weep and her breath became ragged, his words finally registered in her head "let me explain" how? how could he explain THIS! explain these THINGS! she'd just found. Small tears dripped from her cheeks unto his skin but she rejected any idea's of getting away, she was too pained to even try, deaths embrace was still firm around her and his face came to rest on the side of her head. Her heart was hammering in her ribcage and she was overcome with fear, fear of her sweet death.

Death couldn't describe the sickening shame he felt in his stomach nor the pain in his heart at what had just happened, CURSE YOU! he thought to himself DAMN YOU TO HELL AND CURSE YOU! but such things were futile, how could he have been so careless not hide that box properly for this was the very situation he had wanted to avoid. He felt the wet touch of tears run down his forearms and the deperate beating of desire's heart, oh god what had he done!

Death: " Desire. Listen to me"

Desire: "who is she!"

Death: "What?"

Desire: "WHO IS SHE!, what retched female do you have for the use of these!"

Her words burned him from the inside and he felt his anger seethe through his skin, anger at himself for being the reason that she would dare to accuse him of having another but why was he surprised, why would she not think that, any female would and it hurt him deeply. A feral growl erupted from his throat and he struck his fist into the mirror at the side of them, shattering it into pieces upon the floor. Desire turned her head when she heard the glass break and froze solid, grasping her hands onto his forearms that still held her, oh god she was frightend, so very frightend but unsure of what exactly. She stayed still not wanting to dare to try and move but she forced herself to turn her head around and her gaze came upon the side of deaths face, though hidden beneath the mask his eyes gave his true emotions away. They were bright, wide and aflame with anger, never before had she seen him so enraged or so hurt at the same time and it only confused her more about what was happening. Death's eyes suddenly locked onto her's and she sharply turned her head away utterly terrified to look at him, she heard more fragments of mirror fall before his arm came back to wrap around her body. His head came to rest upon her shoulder and he pressed the side of his face into her's

Death: " Don't you ever say or think that...NEVER!"

Death thought this situation could not have got worse but it had, he had seen her eyes and the fear within them, she was so frightend of him that she wouldn't move. The last thing he wanted was for her to fear him, everyone feared him but not her, anyone but her he silently begged himself. He held on to her tightly desperate to stop her from running, he hadn't intended to scare her but anger was the only way he could respond for he would never ever so much as look at another in the way he looked at her, no-one compared it would not be possible.

Death: "There is no other, i swear to you"

He brought his hand upto her cheek to gently wipe away her tears, he felt her entire body tense up and a slight whimper came out of her mouth which only pained him further, his precious, beautiful female was scared of him even touching her

Desire: "lie. you lie, your lying!"

She could barely form her words but they stabbed him just as hard and the burning shame boiled in the pit of his stomach again, try as he might he could not simply do nothing and as the words hit his ears he grabbed her shoulders to spin her round and face him before pinning her up against the stone wall. Death restrained her further by pressing his forehead into her's giving her no choice but to look straight at him and he fixed his eyes on her's, god he loved her eyes, they were like pure diamonds, so beautiful but so terrified.

Death: "I swear on the lives of my brother's, There is NO! other, i would NEVER! have another"

Desire had nowhere to look other than in his eyes, they burned furiously and his voice pierced her ears. She couldn't move against the restraint of his huge body and was instantly rendered silent, she stared hard into him but she instantly saw the truth in them, death had always done this when he swore his word but rarely upon the life of his brothers. Desire knew well of the fours bond, they protected eachother above all else as only siblings would do, but questions still plagued her mind as to why he would possess such items and she turned her gaze away from him to look again at the box still lying open as before albiet covered in shattered glass. Death looked in the same direction and felt his heart sink again, there was no avoiding it now, he was going to have to tell her his secret and face whatever consequence that would come from it.

Death: *sigh* "Desire those..things..thier not for another, thier...thier for me"

Death's chest suddenly tightened, his heart thundered violently and his limbs felt numb, heavens this was what fear really felt like and the very reason why he had kept this from her, from his brothers, from anyone. Her beautiful eyes came back to him but they were now full of confusion, his heartbeat was now in his throat and he wished so badly that he could reverse time itself so that he could spare her of this anguish.

Desire: "For...for you? what do mean?"

Death: "I...I use them on myself"

The words burned as they escaped his mouth, the shame that he felt began to weigh itself down upon his shoulders, crushing him from above. She now looked at him with even more disbeilef and it made his body stiffen, his grip on her shoulders tightened more, ready to stop her incase she decided to run again. He could no longer bare to look at her and squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away, he was disgusted with himself. Death then felt the delicate touch of her hand on his neck and he flinched, her thumb gently stroked his skin, sending a warm shiver down his spine that for a sweet fleeting moment made the pain disappear. Desire had never seen her sweet death look so angry, so confused, so frightend and so vunerable, whatever was going on was clearly hard for him to bare and she felt a deep worry for him, she loved him greatly and to see him like this was heartbreaking. She soon became aware of his frantic heartbeat and her hand ran down his neck to the middle of his chest, it was almost as if it was ready to punch through his ribcage, she looked over at the box again and his words ran through her head "i use them on myself" On himself? but why was all she questioned, why would he need to use such things. She swallowed the lump in her throat and made an attempt to remove his grip from her, for a moment he didn't seem to be aware of her hands pushing his away until she turned to try and walk away, suddenly his arms snapped around her chest and pressed her up against him, his head burying itself into her shoulder. Held tightly to his body that desperate heartbeat in his chest hammered against her back and she felt his frantic breathing on her neck, his fear was now obvious to her and clearly the very thought of her leaving him was too much that he was prepared to restrain her in order to prevent it. Bringing her hands up again, she gently stroked his forearms to try and calm him.

Desire: "Death...please let me go your... your... hurting me"

Death froze solid in that moment, that voice, her lovely voice that always spoke so calmly and sounded so sultry now spoke of him hurting her. Never would he wish to hurt her but right now he was terrified of her getting away and didnt want to let go, he felt her soft hands touching his skin once more and although his mind was spinning, his body began to calm and his embrace began to loosen. He kept his arms around her, feeling for even the slightest indication that she would run but to his relief she didn't, she stayed against him still lovingly stroking his skin and the puncture wounds upon it, all the while praying this would not be the last time he would feel her.

Desire: "Please my love...i still don't understand, what is this? why do you have these things"

Death: "Don't leave. i'll tell you everything but please... don't go"

Desire: "I will hear your explanation, but i cannot promise you that"

He exhaled heavily but there was no relief from that pain, he should of known better than to expect her to stay indefinatly, what on earth was she going to think of after this. Gathering himself as best he could, he moved his arms away and pressed his hand upon the small of her back to gently push her forward towards the dresser and the box. All the time he remained behind her as he walked her forward until they both stood in front of the items in question.

Death: "I didn't want to know about this but i have...needs...i don't know why but this is the only way i can meet them"

Desire: "But these are for..torture...of a kind, why would you need them"

Death: "I...it brings me relief from alot of things, things that burden me"

Desire began to wrap her own arms around her as she felt so uncomfortable, trying all the while to process his words into some kind of rational sense. Her thoughts turned to what they shared together, was it not enough?, did she not please him, that he needed to find other things to do so? or was she simply no good atall?. In the silence is was if death read her mind, his hand slid across her stomach and he pressed her to him again.

Death: "Do not think this is anything to do with you desire. you give me more than i deserve, nothing compares to you. NOTHING!"

Her fears melted momentarily to the sound of his deep voice and the warmth of his body against her gave her that sense of feeling safe, protected, but she still had questions

Desire: "How long have you been doing this?"

Death: "A long time...long before i found you, i thought i would not need..this.. again but..."

Death felt his throat cease up that it was difficult to breathe, this secret that he had kept for so long, something that he felt shame in doing yet he had to do in order to keep himself under control. He took a deep breath, trying to hold himself together, that rose perfume filled his lungs and reminded him yet again of why he kept this side of him to himself, a worthy female such as herself would not accept such deviance from a male. Nephillim though brutal and some what sadistic still drew the line on certain practices and this was one of them hence why it was kept quiet if you chose to enjoy such things

Desire: "What...what do these things do? what do you do with them?"

His eyes shut tight again and he silently begged the very creators to end this nightmare, was she really asking for the answer to that, did she even want to know. Her hand came over his and clasped it hard, she had to know, she needed to know or nothing he said was going to explain any of this. They both stared at the items within the wooden box and death watched as desire reached inside to pick one of them up in her hand, it was a simply leather buckle with a red rubber ball attached in the middle. Death took another deep breath and embraced her again.

Death: "That goes in my mouth... it keeps me silent"

Desire did not say a word, she was terrified of what his answers were going to be but she had to know. She recognised only two things inside the box, a blindfold and a short whip but the purpose of the others she had no idea, having learned the item she held was a gag she placed it down before picking up another. A thick silver chain with two clamps at either end

Death: "they...go on here"

She felt his hand drift up over her chest finally stopping on her breast armour, his thumb brushed over the area where her nipple would be had she been unclothed. She held her breath for a moment and tried to think clearly, this went on him? it looked such a painful to do but then again that was the whole point of these things, her hand was shaking slightly as she placed it back down. The next item seemed even more unsettling, a thick strip of leather with varied lengths of horizontal button straps running along it, small studs lined the underside of the material and not even her wildest guess of its purpose would have been accurate. Again his deep voice answered her silent question.

Death:"Fastens around...the lower part of me"

Desire swallowed hard again, she needed no further explaination and that cold feeling in her blood returned, oh god what else was he going to tell her?. As that thought ran around her head she stared down at the final piece left or more specifically two, one was a small etched amber stone on a delicate gold chain and the other was an egg sized metal ball attached to a very short thin rod ending with flat button. She felt fear run down her spine as she tried to think, deaths hands came into veiw to take the leather bond away from her before picking up the ball and the stone. He put the metal ball into her palm but kept hold of the stone, gently he rubbed the piece of amber between his fingers making it glow, She suddenly flinched as the ball began to vibrate in her hand and had death not been there to steady her it would have fallen to the floor. His heart began to beat again and he exhaled heavily.

Death: *exhale* "this goes...inside of me"

Death felt his world crumbling away at his feet, her body had gone stiff in his arms and he heard a sharp squeak as she drew a breath. He gave in to the feeling of hopelessness, he had told her everything so there was nothing left now other than to wait for her to run or worse strike him in utter disgust, was this his punishment for every mistake? every regret that he ever held because if it was, this was the worst possible way for it to happen. Death desperatly tried not to tighten his embrace around her but he couldn't help it, he wanted every last moment with her before she left him, he found it hard to imagine how such a thing was going to feel but he would deal with that as and when it came. Minutes seem like hours as they stood there wrapped in a deathly silence, he couldn't imagine what was going through her mind or what she was going to do, did she believe him that he had no-one else? had his answers been enough to explain? or had they only made things worse. Suddenly her voice, soft and calm filled his ears.

Desire: "You do all this...to yourself...alone?"

Death: "yes...always"

Desire had a thousand thoughts whirling in her head all at once, almost too much for her to make sense of but there was one strange voice in her head that spoke louder than the others "this pleases him you know what you must do" it had gone through her mind constantly while he had told her the purpose of each of these 'toys' she had felt horrified, heartbroken and yet also curious. He spoke the truth that he hadn't been intimate with anyone else, not once has his voice faultered when asked and atleast that was a comfort for she wouldn't have been able to control her rage if he had, she would kill him first and then find the other to tear them limb from limb, the voice in her head spoke again "can't you accomadate? surely you can try, better with you than to be caught by others" The idea of other's finding out about this scared her more than anything, amoung the nephillim he would have been dismemberd for indulging in such practices.

Desire: "Death you mustn't do this anymore. You are not always alone, what if your brothers were to catch you?"

Deaths attention was sharpend immediatly by her words. Dear god no! but she was indeed right, he travelled mostly with his siblings and if any of them were to find out it would be a shame he would not be able to live with, all respect would be lost and would never be regained. As the probabilty swamped his mind he tried to regain control of his flaying mind but nothing was to prepare him for the words she spoke next

Desire: "If...if this is what you really...need. Then you will do it here! either with me or alone, i do not care! but NONE of 'this' will ever leave this room"

He was caught completly off gaurd, if her words did not surprise him enough then her actions certainly did. She spun around in his arms to face him, eyes wide and serious, her gaze froze him senseless and she gripped hard onto his biceps. He saw the determination in those beautiful eyes, a look of unwavering nerve that only a true warrior would have and no less could be said for a war-mage either, death couldn't make any words leave his mouth, he was completly struck dumb. Had she even realised what she'd said? "either with me or alone" it could not be true, was she really giving him the choice? to fufil his 'needs' with her? He had no time in which to think before he felt her hand grab hold of his mask and throw it across the room, the other took a handfull of his hair on the back of his head to hold him still, making him look into her eyes like he had done earlier

Desire: "Do you understand?!...Answer me!"

In all the time he had lived, no-one had dared to even think of demanding anything of him let alone speak to him in this manner and to go so far as to restrain him by his hair would have considered sheer madness. But no anger corsed through him, not even the faintest flicker of rage, anyone else would have been torn apart but in this moment with her it was different, a sense of pride and affection rushed over him as he stared into her eyes. He still couldn't find the words to say but against his better judgment and with the only thing he had left he pressed his mouth to hers, locking them both together with a passionate kiss, his hands ran down both sides of her body to her hips and gripped them firmly. The feel and taste of lips after so so long could not have been sweeter, he had thought constantly of this moment for weeks and he pulled her closer, crushing her against him. Desire had not expected him to kiss her or tolerate her treatment but this one gesture had melted all thier fears and misunderstandings away, her thoughts now turned to her earlier words and what she may have to do, there was a very real chance he would want her 'involved' with his actions and although it scared her she would be prepared to do it regardless of her opinion. Death then pushed her backwards against the dresser pinning her once again, only then did he break thier kiss and look at her with those flame coloured eyes

Death: "You would do this?...for me?"

Desire: "If it is what you need...yes i will"

A low growl rumbled deep in his chest and a rush of excitement pulsed through his body, This was too good to be true, was she really agreeing to involve herself in these things with him, willingly?. A clatter from outside suddenly startled them, death snarled as he looked towards the closed door and struck his hand out to slam the lid of the box shut, he would have charged forward if it were not for desire's hands coming up to clutch his face.

Desire: "No! death! no!

Death: *GROWL*

Desire: "The doors are locked no-one is here but my pet dragon. sshh, get yourself ready i'll be back in one moment"

Death locked his eyes firmly with her's, that soothing voice and the soft touch of her hands slowly calmed him but he was reluctant to let her leave for fear she would not return, she gave him a single light kiss that persuaded him to finally realease her before she made her way out of the door leaving him alone in the dimly lit room. He opened the box again and looked at the items within, he had never been so unsure of what to do in his life or so desperatly full of hunger, he needed this and there was no denying it but his only fear was of the affect it would have upon his lovely female. Was this the right decision? should he have simply vowed never to use these things again instead of dragging her into it, but if she truly was prepared to help fufil his 'needs' it would be a huge weight of his shoulders.

Desire: "ssshhh quiet now! QUIET!"

Desire had found the source of the noise, her pet had clearly been alarmed by the earlier comotion from her bedchamber and they must have both been deaf to what had happened in here, various pieces of furniture and other items had been knocked over or broken. She spent a brief moment soothing the poor creature and distracting it with a large leg of meat, she checked the doors and the two single windows, all were locked tight so she made her way back to the bedchamber. Once inside she turned and removed the key in the door ensuring that no-one would be able to disturb them, she turned around to find the room had become much darker for only two of the five torches were lit and death was sitting on the side of the bed waiting for her. She instantly became aware that he was completly unclothed, staring at her with lust filled eyes and as he leant back on his arms she caught sight of the hardend flesh between his legs, her cheeks flushed and a wave of heat went through her core, heavens he was such a handsome male, the epitome of physical perfection and strength but as she knew he was also loving and very gently when he wanted to be. He reached out with one of his hands and beckoned her to come over to him.

Death had to admit he loved the look she had on her face, so adorable and so submissive, just what he liked. As a firstborn he prefered those who were prepared to bow to his will, desire herself was one and it meant she understood how to behave towards him, not that she minded for female nephillim liked thier males to be this way, strong and dominant but not tonight. He could see the nervousness in her eyes and the last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable especailly when they were intimate, he took her hand as she came closer and stood her infront of him, his eyes looking hungrily over her body. Death didn't need to speak nor touch her, she knew what he wanted and started to undress herself all of the time looking deeply into his eyes. A smirk a mile wide came across his face as more of her was revealed, none could deny how beautiful she was but only he got to see her like this, only he got to touch her, taste her and now that desire was fully naked in front of him he wasn't able to keep his hands to himself, running them along her sides relishing the smooth feel of her pale skin. He gripped her hips and gently pulled her onto his lap, his hard member pressing against her stomach sending a pleasurable vibe up his spine as he leaned into her neck to kiss her throat.

Desire arched her head to one side allowing him to kiss her, his lips were so soft and so gentle that no-one would have believed that it was the horseman death she was with for such tenderness was thought impossible of him. She felt his hands roaming over her skin but none of what he was doing could shift from her mind what she was going to have to do, what she had agreed to do and it filled her with a small amount of fear, never had she done this type of thing nor had she ever thought that her sweet death would be dabbling with such deviance. He could sense her fear and he hated it, if she was going to do this it would be on her terms not his and he would be damned if he was going to force her.

Death: "Desire. You don't have to do this my dear female"

His words were deep and low in her ear, it made her shiver as his voice had often done many times. She turned to look at him again trying desperatly to hide how nervous she was, NO! she was not going to falter now, death had been nothing but loving and protective of her since they met so she owed him more than her thanks, using her cunning to try and distract him, she moved his large hands to her breasts and urged him to massage them, the rough skin of his palms felt strangely nice upon her tender mounds.

Desire: "Show me what i need to do my love"

For moment he simply looked into her eyes searching for any sign that she did not want this, luckily her tactic had worked and he reached down to the side of him, picking up the blindfold. Desire hadn't noticed before that he had laid out all of the toys in a neat row beside them, death then handed her the blindfold before reaching behind his head to hold his long hair out of the way. It didn't take much effort to tie the fabric in place and adjust it carefully so as to completly deprive him of sight, despite this he was able to find and hand her the next item. The gag.

Death: "Fasten it fully, the tighter it is the better"

Desire swallowed the lump in her throat yet again, thank the creators that he was unable to see her expression. With a deep breath she steadied her nerves and pressed the ball of the gag to his mouth, he parted his lips to hold onto the ball with his teeth then he leant forward so that she could attach it. Gently she threaded the strap through the buckle and pulled it all the way to the furthest fastening, it looked so uncomfortably taunt around his face but death didn't complain and reached to his side again, handing her the studded cock strap. Dear god was she really doing this to him? was he really enjoying this? Glancing down at his swollen erection she lifted herself off his lap to kneel between his legs, taking another deep breath she placed the strap on him, starting from the hilt she began buttoning the other straps tightly around his hard flesh. Death let a quiet groan escape him as he felt the restraint being fastened up, the painful pressure on that most tender part of him beginning to become apparent the further up she went until he was completly strapped in.

Death: "Mmmmmmmm"

Looking up at him as he made that sound sent another wave of heat over her body, she felt his hand find her shoulder and she leant up towards him reasurring him that she was still there, that it was still all ok. Keeping one hand on her he palmed the side of the bed again and found the clamps, holding them in front him, nervously she clasped her hand over his before he opened them to let her take the toy from him. Desire took each clamp between her fingers and pressed them open, they felt very stiff no doubt in order to pinch down very hard and she began to worry about where these had to go, Death then leaned back on both arms to present his chest to her, "it's alright he's done this before, he knows whats happening" she thought to herself as she slowly crawled back onto his lap and then to press each clamp to his nipple, yet another deep breath to calm her nerves and she let go of the clamps.

Death: "uurggghh"

Death felt his whole body shiver as he felt the pain on his nipples, that rush he so desperately needed running all the way to his fingertips, oh god it felt good, far more so due to the fact that it was his dear female doing this to him. Many times in the past he had use these toys on himself but it had never felt like this and to have his beautiful desire willing to use them made him lust for her even more. Suddenly he became aware that she had gone very still and instinct told him she was nervous, sitting back up his hands found her hips and stroked up her sides, over her back then down her shoulders towards her breasts, he felt his menstrations soothe her and she began to relax against him. Death then reached for the last item laid out on the bed, he felt himself become a little unerved for this required more effort on her part to fufill, with his other hand he stroked down her arm to find her hand and bring it up, placing her palm in the middle of his chest, he then handed her the whip. He could feel her eyes staring at him, at the item he'd just placed in her hand, was this asking too much? Gently clasping his hand around hers he then guided her down making her rest the end of the whip against his thigh, a clear indication of what she was to do next.

Desire started to breathe more heavily, nerves were overcoming her, he wanted her to whip him. What had she got herself into when she agreed to this but it was too late, she couldn't stop now. Her legs felt weak as she tried to stand, her palms were sweating and her heart was thundering deep in her chest, she desperatly tried to distract herself by studying the whip in her hand, it was only short but very stiff with a thin fold of leather at the end, more than capable of inflicting discomfort. She watched intently as death lowered himself back down on his forearms, spreading his legs little before laying still to eagerly await for 'punishment' so to speak, "just do it" the voice in her head commanded "just do it". Desire took a moment to steady her breathing before raising the whip a small distance away from his thigh, she slowly counted to three before bringing it down harshly to his skin with a loud snap.

Death: "nnnnnrggghhhhh"

He flinched at the first hit but stayed where he was on the bed, she counted again to three and then again snapped the whip on his thigh.

Death: "nnnnnrggghhhhh"

Again he flinched as that moan left his throat and still he stayed where he was, clearly waiting for more. One, two, three, SNAP! and again he moaned. Desire felt the heat in the lower part of her body intensify, her eyes hypnotised by what she was seeing, no surely she couldnt be? she could not find this arousing could she? But it seemed that was exactly what was happening, the flushing of her cheeks, the waves of heat that ran inside her flesh, it was more than clear but she hadn't wanted to admit it.

Death: "NNRRGGHH!"

Death all but gave up trying to keep quiet, the gag only muffled but didn't silence his groans of pleasure. Damn him to hell he felt good, this felt good!, each hit stinging his skin and sending that rush to his head again, the combination of being whipped, the restricting pressure around his straining erection and the hard pinch on his nipples was driving him crazy. Never had he imagined that he would be able to enjoy such things in this way, until now he had done this alone and in secret, not once thinking that anyone who cared for him would ever do this, but now his beloved female was giving him what he needed so badly and it made his heart feel like it was going to burst, God! he loved her, he loved her so much. SNAP! the whip came down again but now on his other thigh and it was much harder, the rush of pleasure and pain more intense than the last, he then felt something building in his groin with each hit. Oh god he wasn't going to cum now was he? it was too soon, oh creator's not now but as more hits struck his thigh the more this feeling grew and grew, his body began to stiffen, his heartbeat quickened and he felt his cheeks flush with heat. Oh Dammit!

Death: "nnrrgh!...UUUURRRRGGGGHHHH!"

One more snap from the whip was all it took to tip him over the edge, shockwaves of pleasure raced through his body and his erection pulsed spilling his seed all over his stomach.

Desire couldn't describe what she saw before her eyes, her sweet death in the midst of an orgasm right in front of her, brought to such a state by her actions. All past fears were gone and she smiled warmly, pleased to no end that she had clearly pleasured her dear love, now however the mess he had made on his midsection needed to be dealt with and she quickly fetched a cloth from the side of her bathing pool. Walking back over to him she gently touched his knee, letting him know she was there before bending over him to clean away his seed, death all the while laid still as she attended him. After she had finished she sighed in relief, it was done now. Or so she thought.

Death didn't give her a chance to get away, as soon as he felt the cloth leave his skin he sat up and grabbed her wrists as she went to stand, pulling himself up with her before wrapping his arms around her torso in a tight embrace. He was still blindfolded, still gagged but his sense of touch was all he needed to recognise the feel of his love against him and being unable to see made him more aware of how soft her skin was, how she was perfectly curved and how sweet she smelt. Had this been any other night between them they would have been laying togther bathing in afterglow but despite all of the 'torture' she'd so far given, it wasn't enough, he'd finished far too soon, he needed more. He ran his palm up to her shoulder and then down her arm to her hand, clasping his around it, he gently rubbed his thumb over her fingers silently questioning what she had done with the whip.

Desire had been taken by surprise at his sudden change in position and also by the fact that he hadn't attempted to remove any of the bonds she'd placed upon him, now he was stroking her hand as if looking for something. Though confused she wasn't in any doubt as to what he was after, she reached down to the edge of the bed where she'd left the whip and clasped it her hand again, death gripped her fist then slowly moved her arm over his shoulder to press the whip against his back. For a moment she wasn't sure what he was doing but when he turned around, stretching out his arms to brace himself against the tall pillars that stood in each corner of the bed soon answered that question. This wasn't over?, he wanted more? she stared momentarily at his well musceled back, she was going to have to hit him harder, much harder if he wanted to feel anything here and that nervous flutter she thought was gone returned with a vengance, was this really what he wanted? no he must want this or he wouldnt be presenting himself in this way. She beathed deeply and gathered her mettle, she reached for his shoulder to brush his long hair out of the way before again slowly counting to three, CRACK! the noise rang through the room as she struck the whip against him and she immediatly panicked, oh creators she had misjudged the force she used.

Death: "UUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Death hadn't expected the first hit to be so hard but he far from minded, the strike point burned furiously and sent that euphoric rush into his brain. Still he cursed himself for enjoying this so much, for dragging his beloved female into such things and as that wonderful feeling slowly faded he became a little concerned when the next hit didn't follow. He turned his head sidways and tried to listen but silence was all there was, instinct again kicked in and he knew that she had become nervous again so he brought one of his arms down and reached behind him, offering his hand with much to his relief she grasped. Her hand was shaking slightly and her fingers were cold, she clearly cared for his well-being or she would not have been so worried and it warmed his apparent cold heart to know this, he tightly gripped her fingers and then again with his thumb calmly stroked her, slowly soothing her nerves until her hand was sure and steady. She held onto him for a few minutes before letting go and giving him time to brace himself again, CRACK! finally came the second hit and just as hard as before, another brief pause, CRACK! came the third followed by another and another. He shuddered almost uncontrollably as he felt that burning pain sink deep into his muscels along with that rush of sheer pleasure, Heavy groans came from his throat and that restricting pressure on his intimate flesh returned as he started to get hard again. He didn't try to move away, he didn't want to move away but instead stood still and eagerly waited for the next strike, it hurt so badly there was no mistake of it but he wanted it to, the more it did the better.

Desire now realised that no matter how hard she struck him it wasn't ever too much, his pleasured groans told her how much he was enjoying it but after hitting him a fair few times she was becoming weary as more marks appeared upon his skin, they were red and becoming slightly raised. The only reason she had continued was because of how the sounds he made aroused her, she didn't know whether she should be excited by this kind of thing but whatever went through her mind didn't stop the heat or the moist residue forming between her legs, the entire area was throbbing and she didn't know how long she would be able to keep this up before her needs would overshadow his. Only a few more whips were given before she had to stop, she was tired and fustrated so much so that she had to lean against the small bedside table

Desire: "Please my love...thats enough now"

Almost immediatly he moved and she watched as he hastily tore the bonds from his body piece by piece. She jumped a little as he spun round and starting stalking towards her like an animal on the hunt for prey, his eyes were more hungry than before, his breathing ragged. She glanced down to catch sight of his arousel and couldn't believe that he'd gotton so hard again so quickly, his fiery gaze rendered her motionless as he came closer before grabbing her hips and lifting her into his arms.

Death wasted no time in carrying her over to the bed and laying her down flat right in the middle, his eyes stared at every part of her body, he wanted her so badly now but he wasn't going to let his control slip away so easily, she now deserved her pleasure and he wasn't going to rush. He crawled over and rested himself down ontop of her body, pinning her beneath him, his straining member caught between them, brushing so close to that sweet place he wanted to be. Only a moment passed until he noticed just how wet she was between her legs, so delicously moist, had she liked this too? had she enjoyed this playful 'torture' as much as he did?

Death: "You've enjoyed this haven't you?"

Those crystal coloured eyes met with his and her cheeks blushed bright red, she had enjoyed it, he felt a growl in the pit of his stomach as he smiled over the realisation. He leaned in for a kiss as he palmed her thighs to spread them apart, a single thrust was all it took for him to fully penetrate her and he relished the pleasured gasp that came from her throat

Desire: "hhhmmmmmm!"

He started to gently roll his hips, sliding in and out of her core, by the gods she was so wet, so tight, he could hardly imagine any greater pleasure than being inside of his beautiful female or having any better feast for his eyes than her body writhing beneath his own, this was surely what heaven felt like. He buried his face into her neck so that his ear was beside her mouth, he wanted to hear every sound that she made as he thrust into her.

Desire let herself fall under the spell of his movements, letting the warm euphoria flow throughout her her body, she held on to his thick strong arms and lifted her legs so that he could fill her completely. The feel of him was even better than she rememberd, she had been more than ready and god had she missed him, this moment swept away the heartbreak replacing it with nothing but pleasure. She could hear his quiet moans amidst his heavy breathing and part of her so desperately wished that he would be as vocal as he was earlier, his free hand started to roam up towards her chest and reached for her hand as he leant himself up on his forearm. Grasping her firmly he bought her hand inbetween thier chests before placing it over something that was hanging round his neck, opening her eyes she glanced down to see what it was and saw that small amber stone, Oh heavens above she had forgotton about this, she hadn't even thought to ask where the last toy had gone for he hadn't lined in on the bed with the others so he must have already 'placed' it where intended when she had been out of the room. Would she be able to do this one last thing? it didn't seem possible.

Death could see the fear that came over her face when she realised what this stone meant and he couldn't blame her, of all that he'd asked of her tonight this was no doubt the hardest for her, if being beaten wasn't enough this last thing had to be the most deviant of everything he'd ever done to himself, he couldn't recall how or when he had discovered his liking for this but either way it went against the morals of most. He slowed his thusts and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, silently begging her to touch the amber stone, from her lips he kissed her cheeks and then trailed down to her neck.

Death: "Please. For me"

Never in his life had he had to beg for anything but what else could he do, there was no other way and even though he hated himself it was a small sacrifice for what she had done for him. Leaning back into her neck planting delicate kisses upon her skin he waited patiently, in his mind he was prepared for her to say no and if she did he would not press the matter, he would still please her and would give her the release she so deserved. Letting go of her hand he ran his palm back down to her thigh and gripped her firmly all the while still sliding gentley in and out of her. But he wasn't ready for what was next.

Death: "URGH! oh god!"

His body shivered, his hips bucked forward and he groaned loudly in her ear as a sudden pulse shot through his spine as he felt that metal ball within him vibrate. All of his control fell away, tucking his arm underneath her leg he lifted it up and started to thrust harder and faster, making cries of excasty erupt from her mouth which to him was the sweetest music he could ever hear.

Desire cried out beneath him, still clutching onto the stone around his neck, she could hear him loud and clear next to her which she could not deny that she loved the sound of, her sweet death was not normally so vocal in thier love-making but it was a wonderful change to things. She felt him suddenly hit the sweet spot deep inside sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body

Death:"urgh..urgh..urgh, dammit i love you"

She opened her eyes as those words hit her ears, what did he just say? it didn't process surely she was imagining things.

Desire: "mmmm...wha...what?"

Death: "URGH!...Dammit desire i love you!"

Her heart sang as he cried those words again, she knew that he loved her but had never heard him say it and she smiled as she closed her eyes, giving in to this pleasure. Pressure started to build within both of them, that inner feeling of climbing higher and higher gradually taking them to breaking point, both of thier bodies started to become tense and she felt herself beginning to hold her breathe as she approached her limit. She moaned a final time before the orgasm crashed full on into her, her inner walls contracted around his huge length and her back arched upwards against him as she rode the wave washing over, She then opened her eyes just enough to see her sweet death leaning over her, at some point he had propped himself up on his arms. His eyes were shut tight, sweat was dripping from his brow and he was panting furiously, she watched him closely as he thrust a couple more times before he found his release, his hand grabbed the stone around his neck and snapped the chain letting it fly over off the bed, he threw his head back as he came and she felt his erection pulsate inside of her, filling her with his seed. Slowly the rush of pleasure subsided and was replaced by that soothing glow of warmth, death collasped on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving embrace, they both lay there in eachothers arms, listening to thier heartbeats. But there was now something deeper between them, something much more than they'd had before, trust. One far stronger than most, one that made thier love unbreakable.


End file.
